cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dthaiger
Someone say something! I am an administrator, after all. Something. --63.65.45.98 13:12, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Phew. --Dthaiger 16:11, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Why did you blank your own talk page ??(???!!!??!!). It';s normal to just put the entire old contents in a subpage (like User talk:Dthaiger/Archive 1 December 2006) and then just link to the archive from the top of the page. --Snow|93(talk) (Edward Lilley) 18:47, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Blanking my page This has been blanked for a long time. After a long time, with nothing happening, I realized that most of the information on there was completely inapplicable, IE, discussion between iAgaiz and me about the Wiki when it was first (from our perspective), started. I just didn't see the use, and I noticed that it was getting pretty cluttered. Also, I don't know how to make a subpage --Dthaiger 01:11, 6 December 2006 (UTC) I don't mind :-p And it's still available in the history if anyone cares about it... --Agaiz 19:18, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Fuel Air Explosive Hey, I think a more appropriate title for the article would be Fuel Air Bomb as they are referred to by this title in-game; for example, with the Generals Power and Aurora Alphas. I don't know how you move articles here, so you might want to consider it. 80.42.66.234 19:59, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :Um...I went ahead and did it anyways. Hope it's not a problem. 80.42.66.234 20:07, 3 January 2007 (UTC) No problem --Dthaiger 22:22, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Tense in Generals articles Regarding your recent edits to the Tomahawk Launcher article, should all Generals articles be in past tense in just the lead, or throughout? 80.42.0.188 21:54, 15 January 2007 (UTC) For debate, go to: User talk:Dthaiger/GDI Nod Debate For more debate, go to: User talk:Dthaiger/GDI Nod Debate2 The Montauk Dthaiger, just to clear up: The Montauk WAS NOT captured by GDI in Tiberian Sun. Slavik used it to reach safety, allowing him to evade capture and remain safe, in turn enabling him to estabilish a new command center away from GDI. The Montauk WAS NOT captured by GDI. Also, the mission with the destruction of the research facility is assumed to be either non-canon, or the Montauk was recaptured by Nod, as Slavik and Oxanna are clearly using it after they have been freed. If Cyborg commandos have been able to free two top-priority POWs from Hammerfest, they can surely procure the Montauk and put it back in Nod's hands. Mikael Grizzly 22:38, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :That has been in the Second Tiberium War Article for ages, as per the policy requirement that we include as much of both sides' story as possible. --Dthaiger 01:03, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::However, it directly contradicts the later missions, in which Montauk is seen back in Nod's hands. Mikael Grizzly 08:45, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :::I just assumed they had more than one of them --Dthaiger 16:23, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Highly unlikely. The Montauk is a more sphisticated vehicle than the Kodiak, as it has to house the CABAL prior to it's relocation to Kane's pyramid, and mutliple Montauks would be more trouble than gain, as each would be extremely expensive, a large number of them would be hard to keep track of and generally Kane would be seriously pissed off if one was lost. ::::Not to mention that if the Montauk would indeed be lost, Slavik would executed, due to the same reasons Vega got a nuclear gift. Incompetence. Mikael Grizzly 18:01, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :::::So are you two going to play Tiberian Sun against eachother already? --24.172.195.239 20:07, 17 January 2007 (UTC) I actually don't have a copy, and I really don't have all that much time to play. --Dthaiger 20:10, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Looks like someone forgot to buy The First Decade. --24.172.195.239 15:19, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Dthaiger, how can you write articles about CnC when you dont play it?!--Megedeath 11:35, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :Err, what? He played it, but propably lost his copy. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 13:58, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Mailing List I about to ressurect our mailing list (all wikia come with one, but they are hardly ever used), so could you verify or post your e-mail address, so that I can send you the moderator password. Thanks. (I'll be admin, and you'll be moderator, etc.) --Snow|93(talk) (Edward Lilley) 13:36, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Email The Email I am using for Wikia is current. --Dthaiger 16:00, 19 January 2007 (UTC) I can't get to it until you verify it for some reason, I think it's on the user preferences bit. --Snow|93(talk) (Edward Lilley) 20:57, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Try now --Dthaiger 22:16, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Nope still doesn't work :-S --Snow|93(talk) (Edward Lilley) 20:04, 20 January 2007 (UTC) OK, I've enabled Email from other users. Try now. --Dthaiger 21:21, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Obsolete articles There are a number of duplicate articles in the RA2 namespace of articles about RA. Can you delete them? They are just crippled versions of the original ones. I'll fix the linking from other articles. Mikael Grizzly 12:22, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Blues Zone? Why did you delete it? It's where the blues is! ;) http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/f/f5/BluesBrothers.jpg (Image loading removed, because it's an old post and we don't need to load a picture off wikimedia's servers everytime someone views this talk page --Snow93) Mikael Grizzly 08:01, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Maybe so, but there was no content. It appeared as if the article was completely blank. Furthermore, the actual thing is Blue Zones / Blue Zone. There are no Blues, as far as I can tell, in C&C3 --Dthaiger 15:13, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Cloned? Kane wasn't cloned. The hall was a CABAL bunker that served as his central processing unit with humans linked to it. That wasn't a cloning facility, especially since Kane had his scars and faceplate. Not to mention that one fo the supposed "clones" has woman breasts. Mikael Grizzly 19:02, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :That's not necessarily true. According to research I did as part of a debate on the merits of cloning, one of the disadvantages of trying to clone someone is that the success rate is very poor, possibly only 1 in 100, and of those that remain, they often have genetic defects. For example, for Dolly, over 200 fertilized eggs produced over 25 embryos, which went to 3 lambs, only one of which lived, and the last one that did live died at age 6, and was suspected to be prematurely aged. It's possible that there was only one true 'Kane Clone,' but that all the others in that facility were essentially by-products of the attempts to produce Kane, kept around because of some possible research usefulness in the attempts to clone. :As for the cutscene, it is clearly shown (by the camera dropping beneath the floor level), that the facility is underneath the chanting Nod soldiers. In fact, as we enter the cloning facility, we can still here the chanting in the distance. Therefore, I assume that it actually underneath the temple of Nod. As for the faceplate and scars, I think you might have a point. :Finally, however, Nod never did send an expedition to the Cairo site with the intention of recovering Kane's body. Furthermore, Kane was already dead. He was run through at apparently stomach level with a spiked object, hard enough (and this would require great strength), for the spike to come out his back side. There was no way he could escape the Temple before it crashed down around him later, and in any case, the entire site remained in GDI hands until after the point where he could reasonably have been expected to die of loss of blood (a matter of hours). --Dthaiger 17:09, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ::This would also mean that Kane would age extremely rapidly in those 16 years dividing Firestorm and Tiberium Wars. Also, remember that Kane wasn't killed at the end of First Tiberium War, as it's stated in the Tiberian Sun manual that he stayed with the Forgotten. Plus, he has scars on his head and the faceplate. The face was only repaired after CABAL held him in stasis. ::Next, all the supposed "clones" are jacked into CABAL and all have extremely varying characteristics. ::The Nod chant wouldn't be heard several floors underground - the soundwaves wouldn't come through. The sound came from a monitor over the tube in which KAne was placed that transmitted the rally. ::Last, seeing how CABAL was the one that had Kane in stasis, it's entirely plausible that he dispatched a team of cyborgs to smuggle out Kane's body before the mop up teams arrive. Mikael Grizzly 18:46, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :::According to our best sources, Kane was born in approximately 1920, (based on an appearance of 30 years of age) based on Soviet files dating from the 1950s, during the Great World War II. Therefore, in 1995, he should have been over 75 years old, and by 2030, he should have been 110 years old, and probably not alive. By 2047, he should have been 127. That is rather incredible, to say the least. Also, if Tiberium can actually raise people from the dead (as I pointed out earlier), or frankly, any other method, then that side gains a nearly incalculable advantage, politically, economically, and militarily. I think that this is besides the issue of cloning. Finally, I thought that GDI forces were swarming the temple site at the time when Kane breathed his last. Dthaiger 06:57, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::::The problem with Kane is that his date of birth cannot be assessed. For all we know, he might not be human, seeing how he managed to escape the Ion Cannon blast alive and was present as far back as the 1950s as an advisor (or maybe master?) to Stalin. Seeing how cloning was not available back then, it is not entirely out of the question that he, indeed, is immortal. Or at least has access to exclusive technology that keeps him alive. ::::Also, there's the issue of replanting memories. It wouldn't be possible prior to the First Tiberium War (almost no man/machine interface research) and even later, there is no proof that any machine can actually write onto a brain (with the exception of CABAL after he evolved). ::::Last, remember that McNeil's raid on Cairo was unauthorized and unsupported logistically. Before the major forces arrived, Kane could've been evacuated in a subterranean APC/hovercraft/Harpy/stolen Orca Transport/etc. Mikael Grizzly 10:46, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::::The Issue of Kane is something that GDI sources have struggled with for a very long time, and probably will continue to struggle with. --Dthaiger 22:57, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Mothership An IC method of keeping people from editing the page before the game was released. It's redundant now, feel free do edit and add. Mikael Grizzly 20:47, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Quotes These quotes are just a small creative project of mine. You know, we can't be entirely serious here or limit ourselves only to what the developers put in. Plus, McNamara had an interesting quote reminiscent of Nod tactics :) Mikael Grizzly 07:45, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Real world agenda No, that's just a stoned alter ego of myself, who snorted Tiberium crystals after getting the infusion. Nothing seriose :) Mikael Grizzly 18:12, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :OK, that's fine. Just kind of make sure of these things before you post. Thanks --Dthaiger 19:20, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::Well, that was completely improvised. I propably got lost in thoughts. Mikael Grizzly 20:27, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Battles do you think it would be all right if we made articles on battles (levels) in the games?Capt Jim 01:58, 4 May 2007 (UTC) usually on other wikis it assumes the player does everything possible in the level, but command and conquer can be really ambiguous so i see what you're saying. 72.148.113.246 04:34, 5 May 2007 (UTC) that was me, forgot to log in.Capt Jim 04:36, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Yay! Badges! You're a system administrator here, so here's a badge :D >:3 09:00, 22 May 2007 (UTC) XO Powersuit Hey, next time when you delete an Image, D., replace it too, it looks messy. >:3 09:57, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Ban 24.118.153.134 has been troublesome and damaging to the C&C Database. Numerous infractions include vandalism, deletion of content, POV forcing (GDI wise) etc. I hereby ask to block this user permanently. He has been also blocked on Wikipedia for vandalising articles. >:3 17:45, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Edit war? Excuse me? I'm trying to maintain the standards here on this Wiki and yet I'm the one threatened to be blocked? Why is that? The removals by 24.118-something were harmful to the content and removed information that was useful or even crucial to the article. I was reverting the changes he made because it was simpler to do and no additional information could've been added to the article. Yet the Anon attempted to push his point and I countered it. And now, I'm threatened with blocking if I edit articles I helped to contribute to or straightforward wrote (Commando and Militia for example). >:3 06:20, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Policy enforcement I believe you are taking things a little too extreme. Profanities aren't commonplace, and the occassional WTF is not offensive. The text you removed from Makron's discussion page (something which is really odd, as discussion pages are NOT censored, unless it's really extreme) was part of a funny exchange between me and himself, and currently the sentence makes no sense whatsoever. Remember, this is supposed to be a fun free time project. >:3 20:42, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :I know you're GDI and all, but loosen up a bit! I certainly didn't find the remark offensive and it was just (the last) part of a humorous exchange. I'll leave it as it is now though. Makron1n 17:57, 29 May 2007 (UTC) MediaWiki talk:Sidebar We need to talk because I am making suggestions on adding content there.(Saffy Nurbs 01:52, 9 October 2008 (UTC))